I wish I had an angel
by Miss Marlene
Summary: La rubia reina de Slytherin va a casarse con quien le corresponde. Pero hay alguien que no quiere aceptarlo. SN


**I wish I had an Angel**

_  
Deep into a dying day…En el fondo de un dia que se muere  
I took a step outside an innocent heart…Di un paso fuera de un corazón inocente  
Prepare to hate me, fall when I may…Prepárate para odiarme, cae cuando yo  
This night will hurt you like never before…Esta noche te va a doler como nunca antes._

"Eres tan insignificante para mí", me dijo, intentando convencerse a sí misma, con esa sonrisa falsa que la hace parecer más fea, y con el anillo brillando en su mano.

Glacial y blanca. Tan reluciente y fría como el anillo que llevaba en el dedo, y que no le he dado yo.

Pero su voz sonó casi a lamento, y no a desprecio, y le dolió más a ella que a mí. Y eso me hace sentir una culpable alegría. Miserable y podrido por dentro, deseaba- y deseo- ver a esa mujer sufrir un poco, la milésima parte de lo que yo, al menos.

Por un momento llegué a pensar que le diría que no, pero ella dijo sí. Y su familia dijo "sí" aún más alto. Y pronto será su boda, porque parece que Malfoy no puede esperar. O como me lo imagino a veces, su coronación como la eterna reina de Slytherin. Ambos son como parte de uno de esos juegos de té que tanto les gustan; brillan mucho, son muy caros, preciosos y cuidados, solo a disposición de las más selectas clases, tan bien emparejados- rubios, erguidos y nobles- , pero el líquido que contienen es asqueroso. Odio el té.

_Old loves_,_ they die hard…Antiguos amores, son difíciles de matar  
Old lies they_,_ die harder…Antiguas mentiras, lo son aún más_

Joder, por qué has dicho que sí? Sé que no tengo nada que ver con tu juego de té, ni tengo tampoco una corona que darte, pero yo te habría enseñado a sentir algo, si me hubieras dejado. ¿Y él¿Qué esperas de él Narcissa?

_I wish I had an angel…Desearía tener un ángel  
For one moment of love…Para un momento de amor  
I wish I had your angel…Me gustaría tener tu ángel  
Your Virgin Mary undone…Tu Virgen María deshecha  
Im in love with my lust…Estoy enamorado de mi lujuria  
Burning angel wings to dust…Quemando alas de ángel en cenizas  
I wish I had your angel tonight...Desearía tener un ángel esta noche_

No...yo sé perfectamente lo que esperas, porque sé cómo eres. Incluso mejor que tú misma. Porque hay personas para todo: las reinas ambiciosas, los rubios y ricos reyes de la baraja que se casan con ellas, pero también hay alguien que observa. Y aprende. Y para mí ya eres transparente como el cristal, porque te he mirado toda mi vida. Pero ellos harán que te vuelvas de acero.

_Im going down so frail and cruel…Me estoy hundiendo, tan fragil y cruel  
Drunken disguise, changes all the rules…Disfraz ebrio, cambia todas las reglas_

_Old loves they die hard…Antiguos amores , son difíciles de matar  
Old lies they die harder…Antiguas mentiras, lo son aún más_

¿Crees que no sé ya cómo te volverás, Narcissa? No me digas que pondrás en tu brazo la Marca que llevamos él y yo...matarás con tus propias manos¿Y qué mancharás de sangre, tus guantes de seda o tu piel de porcelana?

_I wish I had an angel…Desearía tener un ángel  
For one moment of love…Para un momento de amor  
I wish I had your angel…Me gustaría tener tu ángel  
Your Virgin Mary undone…Tu Virgen María deshecha  
Im in love with my lust…Estoy enamorado de mi lujuria  
Burning angel wings to dust…Quemando alas de angel en cenizas  
I wish I had your angel tonight...Desearía tener un ángel esta noche_

Aún recuerdo cómo me convenció para seguirla, y me introdujo en el grupo. Poque me necesitaban. Me mentía a veces, pero yo no le creía casi nunca. Y sin embargo era tan bonito escucharla. Promesas...como un juego.

Recuerdo también sus pasos lentos y elegantes, delante mía, con su cabello lacio bailando a su alrededor, al ritmo que marcaban las pisadas. Entonces yo aún no sabía que iba a ser de otro.

_Greatest thrill…La mayor emoción  
Not to kill…No es matar  
But to have the prize of the night…Sino tener el premio de noche  
Hypocrite…Hipócrita  
Wannabe friend…Aspirante a amiga  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!…13er discípulo que me ha traicionado por __nada_

Quizás la he idealizado, y no sea más de lo que es él mismo. O yo.

Aunque yo no soy como él, de hecho, ella lo ha dejado muy claro con su decisión.

_Last dance, first kiss…Último baile, primer beso  
Your touch, my bliss…Tu contacto, mi bendición  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts…La belleza siempre viene con pensamientos oscuros_

De todas formas, si ha decidido casarse con un asesino, seré mejor que Lucius también en eso. Dejaré de ser solo el "genio en pociones", y dejaré un rio de sangre a mi espalda, para que si él la hacer perderse, la reina pueda seguir el rastro, y encontrarme. Oh, podría matar a millones, si ella quiere, magos, muggles, da lo mismo.

_I wish I had an angel…Desearía tener un ángel  
For one moment of love…Para un momento de amor  
I wish I had your angel…Me gustaría tener tu ángel  
Your Virgin Mary undone…Tu Virgen María deshecha  
Im in love with my lust…Estoy enamorado de mi lujuria  
Burning angel wings to dust…Quemando alas de angel en cenizas  
I wish I had your angel tonight...Desearía tener un ángel esta noche_

Me gustaría que estuviera a mi lado, mirándome, mientras lo hago, aunque pertenezca a Lucius. Y ver el terror y la euforia mezclados en su rostro, haciéndola terriblemente bella. Oír sus gemidos ahogar en mi cabeza a los gritos. Pero nada de eso va a ocurrir nunca.

Él le colocará una sonrisa fría en el rostro, y la pondrá en su vitrina. Y yo solo iré a admirarla a veces.

_I wish I had an angel…Desearía tener un ángel  
I wish I had an angel… Desearía tener un ángel  
I wish I had an angel… Desearía tener un ángel  
I wish I had an angel… Desearía tener un ángel_

_I wish I had an angel…_ _Desearía tener un ángel  
For one moment of love…Para un momento de amor  
I wish I had your angel…Me gustaría tener tu angel  
tonight esta noche_

* * *

**Hola otra vez** desde mi ciénaga... (estaba viendo Shrek, lo siento).

Pues lo único que voy a decir de este mini song-fic es que no pretendía gran cosa. De hecho, no sé lo que pretendía. No llega a tener un argumento siquiera, es solo una especie de monólogo/lamento...Y ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de esa pareja en serio. He leído algunos fics de ellos, pero nunca me lo había planteado, de verdad. A ver que opinais.

Acepto toda clase de opiniones.

No sé si las cursivas saldrán bien. Si no salen, aviso que la intención era como siempre, poner la canción en cursiva.

Por último, **disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Rowling, y la canción de Nightwish (otra vez).


End file.
